Simba's Pride Rewritten
by Vitanigirl25
Summary: What if it wasn't Kovu that Kiara bumped into, but Vitani, how would the story play out?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters! **

The sun rises over the famus Pride Lands, yellow and red lights chase away the darkness of night, and brighten the new day. All of the animals are gathering at the majestic and beautiful Pride Rock. What they were gathering for was the birth of the new heir to the crown, the cub of King Simba and his mate Queen Nala. The old Shamon baboon named Rafiki was calling them to come, he was to present the new cub to the kingdom. Soon the sun rises fully and Simba and Nala walk up the tip of Pride Rock to Rafiki and hand him their cub. He takes it and holds it high in the air. The animals cheer, and bow down for the new edition to the royal family.

The cub is a beautiful girl. Of corse the animals didn'tknow her name yet, the lions never anounced that, the animals had to find out for themselves. Soon the animals go about what they have to do for the day, and Rafiki returns the lively little cub back to Simba and Nala. Timon and Pumbaa, Simba's caretakers from when he was a ub were standing atop Pride Rock as well.

"Look at that Pumbaa, a chip off the old block, and ya gotta know whos gonna raise him..." Timon says directed at Pumbaa

"Aaa... his parents?" Pumbaa says confused

"Ok sure get technical, but gonna teach him the really important stuff, like how ta' belch" Timon gives out a large burp "Or how ta' dig for grubs? I'm tellin' ya buddy, it's gonna be like old times, just you me, and the little guy." He says pointing his had in the direction of the cub.

Simba, Nala, and Rafiki have all been listening to Timon and start laughing.

"It is a girl." Rafiki says through his laughs

"Girl." Timon corrects himself.

"GIRL!" Timon and Pumbaa say together looking at each other in shock. They both faint.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Over behind all of the animals in the Pride Lands, a pre-teen lion and a lioness cub sit and watched the ceremony. The girl is in a tree, while the lion is playing with a cricket.

"Nuka come on! We have to get back to Mother!" The little cub yells at the pre-teen as she jumps down from the tree, as she hits the ground, it scares the cricket away.

"Aww Vitani, come on look what you did!" The lion complains

"You'll get over it, there are plenty of discusting little bugs for you to play with at home, now come on, we have to tell Mother!" Vitani yells as she takes off, in the direction of the Outlands, Nuka right at her heels.

They cross the river and race to find their Mother, both wanting to be the first to tell her the news.

An insect lands on the ground; immediately, Kovu appears, pouncing. KOVU: Rrrah! Kovu opens his paws to reveal the insect, buzzing; he smiles and opens his paws, releasing it to fly away.

"Kovu!" Zira yells, she was supervising, she grabs the bug from the air and squishes it hard on the ground "Don't let it go. What's the matter with you?"

"But Mother! He wasn't hurting anyone-- "

"There is no room for weakness here, my son. Remember... Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son." She says to Kovu as she draws him into her, Kovu is doubtful.

"But he wasn't my father."

"No... but he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic, termite-infested Outlands!" Zira is swatting at the ground, railing against fate. Kovu looks down, in quiet agreement. Suddenly, Nuka and Vitani come bounding in, fighting to be the first back with the news.

"Mother! Mother! Mother! They both start yelling over one-another fighting to get a word in.

"We were there-- in the Pride Lands. We saw the whole thing!" Nuka says excitedly

"At Pride Rock. We saw everything!" Vitani says from under Nuka

"We saw Simba's cub!" They say together

"What? Vitani-- what did you see?" Zira says directing her attention to Vitani

"Simba's new cub is a girl!" Vitani says proud that Mother asked her, Nuka gives her a jelouse angry look.

"A girl! " Zira laughs, "Scar, my beloved... did you hear that? This couldn't be more perfect."

"Who's she talking to?" Nuka asks Vitani

"Ssshhh. Scar." Vitani says not even looking at him.

Nuka gasps "Where? Where?"

"Scar's dead... genius." Vitani says through her already sharp teeth

"Yes! Because of Simba... if not for him, Scar would still be King. And I, Zira-- his loving, devoted Queen!"

"You know, speaking of kings... I was thinking, since I am the oldest... maybe I should be King! Huh?" Nuka says trying to look bigger and feirce

"Uh? Don't be a fool, Nuka." Zira almost laughs

"Heh heh... just a thought." Nuka says as he rolls over subserviently on his back.

"Kovu is the chosen one. We must fulfill Scar's dying wish, and train Kovu to become King." Zira says looking at Kovu proudly.

"Oh... yeah... oh, yeah. I can do that!" Nuka says but no one responds

Zira climbs up on a rock point to gaze out over the land. The others follow.

"Look... at the Pride Lands, my pets. So green... so inviting. That is our home... that is where we belong. And soon, my beloved Scar... we shall reclaim your kingdom." Zira says staring off into the Pride Lands, a smirk appearing on her face.

Vitani too smirks, she would fight hard to live in such a place. She had once, but barely remebers. All she could remember was another cub, with a brown toff or fur on his head, then one day he was gone, and the next they had to live here.

Kovu sat by Vitani, they were brother and sister... well half brother and sister... but best friends 'till the end. Kovu was happy to have her with him, she was older, but by a couple months. Sometimes Kovu wondered why Vitani wasn't to be the queen, she was Scar's daughter, tough and feirce, why was it him that had to be King? Or Nuka, he was the oldest, and also Scar's son, if Mother had given him a real chance from the start, maybe he wouldn't be like he is now, desperatly trying to get Mother's affection.

Some other lionesses that lived with them in the outlands had listened to the conversation, and went to tell the others about Simba's cub.

"Vitani and Nuka just returned!" Ashuka anounces to the lionesses that were gathered just outside the termite mounds. They all give their attention to her.

"And..." One lioness asks

"Simba's new cub is a girl." All of the lionesses look at each other happily, Zira would be in a better mood now.

"Can we play with her?" Ashuka's cub, Dotty, asks with wide eyes.

"No Dotty, they live all the way in the Pride Lands."

"Oh..." Dotty, along with her twin sister spotty, is younger than Nuka, but older than Vitani. The two sisters both have a line of dots under their eyes. Dotty's are on her right, and Spotty's are on her left. They play with Vitani usualy, when she wasn't with Kovu.

**Well? What do you think? Please R&R!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters! Except all of the ones that I introduce, they belong to me!**

A few months have gone by, and Kiara is a lively little bundle of golden fur. She is a lot like her father; always seeking adventure, not listening to her parents, and getting into trouble.

The sun rises one morning and Kiara makes her way out of the cave to greet the new day.

"Wow!" she says to herself as she looks out into the kingdom. She proceeds to make her way down Pride Rock, but Simba stops her.

"Woaw, where do you think your going in such a hurry?" He says as he picks her up and then lets her down.

"Daddy! Let go!" Kiara complains as she hits the ground with a very slight thud.

"Now, I just want you to be careful." Simba starts to lecture his daughter, but she is distracted by a butter fly near by, and she starts to pounce on it, Simba steps on her tail. "Kiara, are you listening, you could easily get, hurt..."

"Hurt, stepped on, or even get lost." Kiara finishes for him.

Simba sighs, "And remember stay in sight of Pride Rock..."

"At all times, and if I see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home, I know, I know, can I go now please!" Kiara puts on a wide grin for her father.

"Hmm, very funny."

"Mind your father Kiara." Nala says with a slight laugh as she walks up to her family.

"Yes Mom." Kiara rolls her eyes.

"And stay away from the outlands." Simba warns

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous, Outsiders." Zazu says as he flies in.

"Zazu's right, you can't turn your back on them." Simba says looking in the direction of the Outlands.

"Really? How come?" Kiara asks

"Never mind, just run along now." Simba says getting away from the subject.

"But Dad I..." Kiara starts

"You'll understand one day."

"Daaad..." Kiara nuzzles her father, then runs off to explore.

Kiara hops down Pride Rock, to seek adventure. Simba watches her carefully.

Nala laughs, "Simba, who does she remind you of hmm?" She asks, noticing how much Simba and his daughter are alike.

"Hmm, what, oh, who?" Simba asks

"She's just like you were, when you were young." She says nuzzling him.

"Exactly, do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" Simba says suddenly very alert to Nala.

Nala pushes him over and pins him gently. "You mean the dangers YOU put us in"

Simba laughs, Nala nuzzles him, and then gets off. "She'll be fine!" She walks away.

"Hey Timon, Pumbaa!" Simba says once Nala was out of earshot, looking over at his two best friends, and motioning his head for them to come over to him.

"Good morning mon' capiton'" Timon says from the top of Pumbaa.

"I want you to keep an eye on Kiara, you know she's bound to run off."

"Don't worry Simba, we'll be on her like stink on a warthog!" Timon says confidently

"Hey!" Pumbaa snorts

"It's the hard truth Pumbaa live with it."

"Guys! I'm counting on you, danger could be lurking behind every rock!" Simba says scanning the kingdom.

"Ahh..." Timon gets it, and him and Pumbaa run off after Kiara, acting like spies.

Kiara has found a butterfly and is now chasing it, trying to capture it in her paws, she pounces, and misses.

"Hey, come back!" she pounces again, and misses, "I just wanna play!" Kiara complains to the butterfly. The red butterfly lands on a rock. "Ahhhh, the mighty hunter, has cornered her prey!" Kiara says as she crouches low to the ground, and puts her ears against her body. She pounces one more time at the bug, and again misses, but something else catches her eye, the dark, dusty, mysterious land that lays before her, across the river, the Outlands "Wow, I wonder what's out there". Kiara sits and observes the curious place when she hears rustling behind her, she turns to look.

Timon and Pumbaa appear before her, all three animals scream, and Kiara backs up and falls off of her rock into the pond that was in front of the rock, and is submerged under the water.

"Don't worry Kiara! Uncle Pumbaa's coming!" Pumbaa screams as he jumps off the rock after Kiara.

"Oh-no! Ahh lets see now, Hey Simba the good news is, we found your daughter, the bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her... is there a problem with that?" Timon recites nervously what he is going to tell Simba.

Pumbaa sits in the water, without Kiara in sight. "Kiara?"

"Pumbaa, let me define, BABY SITTING!" Timon screams to Pumbaa as he realizes that Pumbaa is on Kiara. Pumbaa gets it and stands up, revealing Kiara beneath him, she coughs, and spits water out, as she gives Pumbaa a dirty look. "Sorry."

Pumbaa and Kiara climb out of the water. "Now, princess Kiara, you know better then to run off all alone, you could have gotten hurt."

"Hurt!" Timon screams, "Oh, Simba would kill us!" he jumps to Kiara, observing her. "You didn't slip a disk did'ja, catch a fever, get a hang nail?" he says nervously.

Kiara scoffs. "Timon!"

"I had one once, very painful." Timon says referring to his hang nail, he finds a near by leaf and holds it over Kiara so she is in the shade. "Darling with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun," Kiara swipes her paw at the leaf, "What, do you want a wrinkle?"

"Would somebody please just listen to me!" Kiara complains

"What I'm sorry princess I wasn't listening, did you say something?" Timon asks

"I'm not just a princess you know! That's only half of who I am!" Kiara says

"Oh, well, whos the other half?" Pumbaa asks

"Well... ahh..." Kiara thinks.

"Well, while your figuring that out, lets eat!" Timon says as he walks over to a log on the ground, he snaps his fingers, and Pumbaa picks up the log with his snout, while Timon grabs some bugs with a leaf, and put them in Kiara's face, as to offer them to her. "Grubs!"

"Grubs, the other white meat!" Pumbaa says

"And so high in protein!" Timon adds

"Eeewww, gross!" Kiara looks away

Pumbaa slurps up a worm. "I love grubs!"

"Not like..." Timon starts to say.

"Love!" They both say together. Each of them grab a bug, Timon eats his while Pumbaa bites half of it off, and then spits the rest back.

"Aahh, you always do that, you take a bit out of one and then put it back, it drives me crazy!"Timon complains.

"Well you can't tell from the inside what's the real slimy ones1"

"Ah, Pumbaa, my corpulent compadre, its the crunchy ones that make the meal."

"Slimy!" Pumbaa retorts

"Crunch!" Timon says defensively.

As the two 'baby sitters' continue their argument about which bug is better, Kiara ceases her chance and slips off, towards the Outlands. She comes to a log that is stretched out across the river, she crosses it, and because she is so in-tuned to looking all around, she doesn't look right in-front of her. She falls off the log, and onto another cub below. Both cubs roll, and the other cub, who is female, has bangs, and bright blue eyes, jumps right up and starts growling at Kiara. Kiara gasps and backs up from the other cub, ears down, and tail between her legs.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess, what are you doing here alone?" The cub says evilly, and then returns to her growling. The cub jumps at Kiara, slightly to the side, and Kiara jumps back, way off to the side, the same thing happens again two more times, alternating sides each time.

"What are you doing?" The cub asks in a confused angry tone.

"My father says to NEVER turn your back on an Outsider." Kiara says defensively.

"HA, Do you always do what Daddy says!?" The cub says slightly laughing.

"No! And I'm sure you do to!" Kiara yells

"I don't have a father!" the cubs says right in Kiara's face, "I do whatever I want!" she says holding her head high.

"Really? Cool!" Kiara says as she watches the cub climb a tall rock.

"So, Princess, how did you end up here?" The cub says laying down, and staring straight at Kiara.

"I was just curiouse as to what was over here, and what's your name?"

"Name's Vitani, and you look thirsty, why don't you drink some water?" Vitani suggests to Kiara as she notices Kiara's panting, from the dryness of the Outlands, and her nerves.

"Thanks." Kiara says as she makes her way to the water.

Vitani watches in anticipation, as the disturbance of the water starts to wake the crocodiles. Vitani could feel her mother's presence behind her, and new she would be proud, because she hasn't come out into the open yet.

The crocodiles slowly start to make their way to the drinking cub, when suddenly a lion appears at the top of the bank (from the Pride lands side).

"Kiara!" Simba yells to his daughter below, noticing the crocs converging on Kiara, "MOVE!"

"Hu?" Kiara backs up as told, as one of the crocs lunges at her, she moved in time that she was too far away.

Simba runs down to Kiara in a few large bounds to her, he picks her up by the scruff, and makes his way quickly back into the Pride Lands, away from the crocodiles.

"Vitani!" Don't let them get away!" Vitani hears her mother's angry voice behind her, she thinks on her feet, and jumps down before the crocodiles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vitani screams as the crocs notice her, and start to move towards her.

Simba, upon hearing this, turns to see where the cry came from, he spots Vitani, and his heart is torn. He sets Kiara down and runs to get Vitani, making it just in time, he takes her up to the Pride Lands as well, almost getting his hind legs bitten off a few times.

He sets Vitani down. Other lionesses had come.

"Kiara!" Nala says nuzzling her daughter, Nala then looks to Vitani, their eyes meet, and Nala looks away. "Simba." Nala says to Simba, who knows what she is thinking.

"Nala, I had to save her." Simba says to Nala calmly, Nala doesn't respond.

"Vitani!" a voice says suddenly from the side of the lionesses. As they notice who it is, they all crouch down and growl.

"Mother." Vitani says as she walks briskly to her mother.

"Zira!" Simba says sternly, almost growling. "You know the penalty, for returning here, get out!"

"I mearly came here to retrieve, my daughter, as I see you saved." Zira responds as she stands casually, with Vitani on her right hand side.

"I did."

"I suppose now, I am in debt to you, correct?" Zira asks, already knowing the answer.

"Right, and as your repayment, get out, and never return!" Simba says taking a step closer.

"Oh, Simba, I couldn't leave hear knowing that you saved, my precious Vitani's life, and that I can't do anything for you, but leave, surely there must be something else I can do."

"No, there isn't, now go!"

"Are you sure?" Zira insists

Simba roars.

"Fine." Zira picks Vitani up by the scruff, and makes her way to the log that stretches the width of the river.

Simba, also picks up Kiara by the scruff and walks back to Pride Rock with the lionesses following him.

**Well, hope you liked it!! This took me a long time, I had a bit of a writer's block, but its here now, so tell me what you think please!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up!!!! I got very busy with school and what-not, and I again had a bit of a writter's block with this story, but now this chapter is finished! Yay!**

**Ok now, the next part would play out exactly like it did in the movie, the whole We Are One song, so I'm not going to put it in here, just imagine it happening before this chapter. Mkay thanks! :)**

The sun is low in the sky above the baren Outlands. A lioness digs in the ground, in hopes of finding a small bug for supper, another scratches at a persistant termit that wont come out of her fur. There is one little lion cub that finds something to ocupy his time however. A little brown, male, cub, with the beginings of a dark brown mane on the top of his head, practices his pouncing, with a cricket. He pounces and finally, after about ten minutes of trying, captures his target. He is about to pull up his paws to let it go, when his mother's words come racing in his mind, the last time he let the bug go. _Kovu! What are you doing! Don't let it go! Kill it! What kind of lion are you!? You'll never live up to your father! _His thoughts are inturrupted.

"Kovu!" A voice says from behind him. Kovu is startled and jumps, releasing the cricket, that quickly bounds away, Kovu watches it. "Kovu!"

"What Nuka?" Nuka opens his mouth to speak but Kovu speaks again, "Wait, where's Vitani, weren't you suposed to be watching her?" Kovu ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, well she needs to learn how to take care of herself, it's not easy out there." Nuka sits down and starts scratching harshly at his fur.

"You better find her before Mother does." Kovu warns.

"She can find her way back, this is a good teaching experience for her. Ya know? I think Mother should be thanking me for this." Nuka backs up against a rock and scratches his back.

"Oh really, you gonna tell her that?" Kovu asks sitting down, a small smile on his face.

"I sure am!" Nuka sits with his head high.

"Go right ahead then." Kovu purrs, as the figure of his mother, with Vitani hanging from her jaws, becomes dangerously close.

"Hm?" Nuka turns sharply around to see the glaring eyes of his mother. "Oh! Mother! I cought some feild mice for your dinner I put them by the... oh, ok." Nuka runs to great her, but when he is met with no responce, he stops.

Zira drops Vitani gently down in front of Kovu, the two cubs smile to eachother, and then turn to see what Zira will do to Nuka.

"Where, were, you?" Zira says through bared teath, slowly turning around to face Nuka.

"I... um... I was just..." Nuka tries to find a responce she would accept, but he couldn't think of anything.

As Nuka continues to search his mind, Zira grows more angry, her low growl is slowly becoming more present.

"I lost her." Nuka finally decides on.

"Your damn right you lost her!" Zira shouts and with a lift of her paw, grabs Nuka's left ear, and pulls it close to her. Nuka whinces in pain. "If you ever loose _either_ of them again, I will tear your ear straight off your head!" she throws him down to the ground. He looks up with sad pleading eyes, and gets nothing but another glare. Zira turns to face the cubs, Kovu looks simpatheic, but Vitani has an ever so slight smile, staring at the stagering Nuka. "Vitani!" Zira says sternly to get her daughter's attention.

"Yes Mother?"

"What you did today was..." Zira appears to be thinking of a word to use, "Briliant!" her face is now close to Vitani's. "You deffinetly show the qualities Scar passed to you, unlike someone else in the family." She looks to Nuka in discust. "You have reastord hope in me, that one day we will take back the Pride Lands, and you are the key."

"How so?"

"I have a plan my dear, a big plan, Kovu will have to help to though." She looks to Kovu with a raised eyebrow. Kovu smiles. Come you two, follow me." Zira rotates and walks with her head high, back in the direction she came, with her two cubs following only a step behind.

They cross the desert like landscape, scattered with large termite mounds. The dust rising behind them as they walk. The slightly distant sound of water grows louder, and soon before them a river appears. The river rises and falls each year, right now, it's starting to rise.

Zira stands before the cliff, looking out into the lush green land that sits just across the river with Vitani and Kovu standing on a rock near by.

"Look my cubs. There lies the ones who destroyed us, tho ones who made us live in this God damn place. They took the crown from us and banished us, when they are the ones who diserve to live here. Scar was the rightful King, then Simba kills him. We will take back what is ours, take it, and make them pay for what they have done."

"But Mother how are we going to kill them?" Vitani asks.

"You my dear, will set off a series of events. Slowly weekening them, they'll have no chance against our rageing power, but first you must be trained."

"What about me Mother?" Kovu looks to Vitani then Zira.

"Why you will help her, she wont be able to do them alone, and you will watch over things, if something goes wrong, you'll be the one to let us know." Zira nuzzles Kovu.

"Oh, ok!"

"Yes, tomorrow we start, I want you two to have a good night's reast, we start early in the morning, come." Zira slowly heads back to the termite mounds.

Vitani and Kovu linger for a few moments, taking in the last sight of the Pride Lands as the sun full sets behind the horizon, but soon follow their mother.

It's a quiet night, the sky is clear, and you can see almost every bright star shining above. You'd think that one could sleep perfectly, but one little cub lays awake, too excited for what is to come to sleep. She rolls a little and the cub next to her stirs, she stiffens, he's soon back to sleep.

_I can't beleive it, the Pride Lands will be ours, and it will all be because of me, with a little help from Kovu... I'll be a better queen then Simba ever was, is, or will be. His daughter begging for mercy under my claws!_ A slight rumble comes from the little cub's stomach. _Ugh, hmm... Nuka has a stash of feild mice, just across the river... But I need to sleep. _It rumbles again. _Just quickly, I'll go get something to eat, and be right back. _

With that Vitani takes off, shooting out of the cave, and out into the open. Dodging many random termite mouds, she soon finds herself looking at the Pride Lands. She jumps from rock to rock, all the way down to the bottom of the cliff. Quietly getting to the log, and crossing, careful not to slip on the damp bark and fall in the water, she reaches the other side. She bounds off to a large tree that sits atop a hill near by.

After struggling a bit to lift the rock, she is rewarded with a pile of mice, Nuka caught that day.

"Ah, nice, no way is he going to get all this to himself." She takes a quick look around, and the grabs a few mice, letting the rock fall back to hide the mice. She sits on the rock and eats her little feast. As she gulps the last one down, she hears a faint noise. Hiding behind the rock and lowering herself below it, the noise is heard again. It's two lions talking, a lion and a lioness. Still not feeling sleepy Vitani decides to investigate.

Moving throught the grass, only making a few move, she climbs another hill, reaches the top, and looks down. Making sure she can't be seen she watches the two, they seem to be fighting.

"Why didn't you tell me before!?" The male with a deep red mane almost yells. Vitani has to hold her mouth so to not make a noise, _Simba!_

"I couldn't! I figured she was dead, and you came, I could start over, have a normal life again! I had to move on, and telling you would only make me dwel on it!" the lioness shoots back at Simba. _That must be the queen... Nala was it? _

"But we promised not to have secrets, you lied!" Simba turns away from her.

"And you don't have secrets!? You promised me you wouldn't have Timon and Pumbaa trail after her all the time, but you do anyway!"

"Its a good thing I did! She could have been killed today, the way Zira was looking at her, and I'm sure Vitani was a part of it, this was all a plan to kill her, to kill me!"

"Vitani would never! I know her, she was the sweetest cub, she would never do a thing like that, and don't you try to tell me, me, her mother that she would!" Nala roars.

_WHAT!? No way is she my mother! Zira is my mother, she's messed up in the head._

"Well obveously she doesn't remember you Nala, maybe she doesn't remember what she used to be like, Zira's corupted her, there's nothing you can do now."

_Ouch! What was that_!? She looks down at her paws and sees a little black bug, stuck to her skin, after bitting it, if falls off. Vitani smiles evily at it as she's about to crush it with her paw, but just before she gets the chance, a dark shadow appears over her. Scared Vitani looks up to find a surprised lioness standing over her. Vitani lowers her ears and hunches, slowly backing away, her eye's not leaving the ones, that look so familiar. The lioness takes a step closer and Vitani turns and runs, she can hear the lioness behind her. _If I can just make it across_... Vitani sprints across the log, but when she's right in the middle, her paw slips from under her, the wet bark falls into the water beneith her, her body starts to fall off the side, only hanging on by one paw. Bracing herself for the fall she feels a gental grab at the nape of her neck, and is set back down on solid land, not the land she belongs on. Vitani hunches again and looks to her savior, and is again met by soft blue eyes.

"Vitani..." the lioness starts to speek.

"Your not my mother." Vitani says anger threatening in her voice.

"Yes, I..."

"NO!" Vitani again makes a break for it. This time making it successfully across the log. Nala doesn't dare to follow she doesn't know the Outlands, and it's stupid for her to go alone. Vitani struggles back up the rocks, getting down was one thing, but back up is another.

A small tear falls to the ground beneith Nala. She turns and starts her journey home, or wherever she felt like going.

Not stopping Vitani jumps beside Kovu, and warely watches the entrece, when nothing comes, she turns back to sleep. This time, too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

**Again I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please review!**

**Vitanigirl25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I am sorry for the long wait. It's been pretty crazy around here. Well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to those who review and let me know what they think and try to help make my writing better! **

Kiara is running through the Pride Lands after she found Timon and Pumbaa following her again. The grass is still taller than her, and is the same color as her fur.

"Kiara wait up!" An exasperated voice calls to the lioness.

Kiara doesn't respond she only pushes herself harder. Her father still didn't trust her enough to be out on her own, she still had to have those babysitters following after her, trying to be sneeky. She climbs the side of a small canyon rock formation, hiding in a hole in the rocks. Timon and Pumbaa appear under her.

"Kiara! Great, we lost her _AGAIN!" _Timon shouts throwing his hands in the air.

"Ooooohhh Simba's not going to be happy with us." Pumbaa says shaking his head.

"No kidding!" Timon yells in his ear. "Come on we'd better go tell him now."

Pumbaa sighs and starts trotting away.

Kiara growls to herself and when the two are out of sight, she jumps from her hiding place. "I'll show all of them that I can take care of myself." Kiara mumbles running off, away from Pride Rock.

She ran so far that Pride Rock was a dot in the distance. She climbed another rock to check out her surroundings, she hasn't been in this part of the Pride Lands since the day she met that cub, and had almost been killed by crocodiles. Looking in-front of her Kiara found the cliff and tree that she had crossed that day, off to the side she saw a brown lump of sorts under a tree. At first look it looked like a dead carcass, but after looking more intently she could make out the shape, of what looked like a sleeping lion. Cautiously she hopped off the rock and as quietly as possible made her way to the lion.

The lion didn't appear to hear her coming, and looked to be about her age. He was indeed sleeping, a line of dark brown mane covered the top of his head and barely reached his shoulder blades. The lion looked malnurished, and very dirty, possibly in need of help. Kiara took a deep breath and with all the courage she had tapped the lion's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up."

"Mmmm... just little bit longer Mother." The lion mumbled, turning away from Kiara and covering his face with his large paw. Kiara couldn't help but smile.

"Bey buddy, if you don't get up I'm going to have to go get my dad and..."

"Woah! No! No need for that!"

Kiara laughs, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm, um, Kovu." Kovu says a little wary.

"I'm Kiara, what are you doing here?"

"I ah, um... was walking along and it got really hot so I stopped to rest in the shade, but I guess I fell asleep."

"You look a little young to be by yourself."

"Oh, I got separated from my mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure my father would be able to help you out, he is the king and..." Kiara stopped when she thought she heard someone else behind Kovu, but was taken back when Kovu's appearance didn't change and he started to talk.

"No, that's ok, um I think she might be across the river there, but I really don't know my way around..."

"Hmm, well I could go with you, though it is kind of dangerous over there. " Kiara's ears went down slightly as she remembered the lions she met from across the river.

"Well I would feel alot better with someone else with me, and then we could escort you back here." Kovu smiled.

"Hmm." Kiara really didn't know what to say, she knew she shouldn't go over there, but this would be just the thing to show her father that she can take care of herself. "Alright."

"Great! Come on!" Kovu quickly turned and was down the cliff in a second, Kiara studied he way down carefully, but when she finally looked up to find Kovu, he was gone.

"Kovu? Where are you?" Kiara looked around, across the river she just barely caught a glimpse of a tail at the top of the other side of the river, so she started into the water and shook herself off at the other side. She froze when she heard very light foot steps to her left side. "Kovu?... Is th... that you?" Her only answer was a low, clearly female menacing laugh. Then a lioness jumped out from behind a rock, head low, claws extended, teeth bared. This lioness looked very familiar, she had a tuft of fur covering the top of her crystal blue eyes, and looked older, but only by a few months. Kiara gasped at the stance the lioness had towards her. The lioness was close enough that she could see many scars, mostly on the lionesses shoulder and back. "Vitani..."

"Well, princess, we meet again." Vitani laughed another low laugh.

Kiara couldn't answer, she didn't know what to do. Vitani took another step closer, and Kiara imitated backing away, tail between her legs.

"I had no idea that this was going to be as soon as it is, but I don't mind, less work for me I guess." Vitani shrugged, not taking her eyes off Kiara.

"Wh... what are you t...talking about?"

Vitani laughed louder this time. "Oh, you have no _idea_!" she crouched low to the ground. Kiara knew she should run, but couldn't her paws were frozen to the ground, scared for her life, yet way in the back of her head, she had a feeling that she could beet Vitani, she looked very frail and week. Kiara could see her ribs, and her hip bones were poking out, though her muscles were clearly visible. This thought vanished though when Vitani smiled and growled. She looked so evil to Kiara.

Vitani was about to spring, Kiara widened her eyes, and waited, everything was interrupted by a roar from the opposite side of the river. Vitani stood straight up and looked to the other side, her eyes got big, and she turned to go back up the cliff. Kiara now turned to look across the river to find her father jumping down and racing across the river, he was too late to catch Vitani on the bottom, but he began to climb up, but stopped when he saw Vitani at the top standing very calmly.

Simba roared loudly. "Come near her again and your DEAD!" Vitani just bared her teeth and smiled, Simba growled and jumped off the rock and went straight to Kiara. "Come on, now!" Simba went into the river, Kiara right behind him. They climbed to the top and went about half way home when Simba suddenly stopped.

"I can not believe this! What were you doing over there Kiara!?" Simba's face was just a few inches from a quivering Kiara, he looked so big compared to her at the moment.

"I... I was trying to help him... but then he was gone, and Vitani came out of nowhere and..."

"Wait helping who?" Simba still held his stance and was glaring at Kiara.

"This lion, he was lost from his mother, he said she might have been over there..." Kiara motioned her head back to where they came from, avoiding Simba's eyes.

Simba growled, "Kiara I can not believe that you would go over there under any circumstances! It's just stupid, especially for how young you are! She could have killed you! That's it, you are never going anywhere where I or anyone else in the pride can not see you, you stay here, there are too many dangers around to be wandering alone." Simba turned around and started to walk away, but stopped when he didn't hear Kiara behind him. "Kiara come on." When he turned around his expression softened. "Kiara..."

"No Daddy. I can take care of myself. I could have fought back, she wasn't bigger than me! You just don't understand, keeping me overly protected all the time doesn't solve anything! I can learn to take care of myslef!" Kiara was crying now.

"No, Kiara it's far to dangerous. Come on we need to go home."

"No."

"Kiara, we are not discussing this, I am your father and you listen to me, now walk!" With that Kiara burst into tears and ran past her father, whipping him in the face with her tail. Simba sighed and followed after her.

............

"Argh! We were so close!" Vitani roared, throwing her head back.

"Yes! We were! How could you loose an opportunity like that! Damn it Vitani! Your useless!" Zira roared at Vitani, getting closer with each word.

"I know mother, I will do much better next time." Vitani bared her teeth and looked right into Zira's eyes. Zira snarled and quickly brought her paw up, and back down, claws extended on Vitani's face. Vitani stumbled back roaring in pain, she covered her face with her paw. All the near by lionesses looked on in shock, but stood where they were. Vitani pulled her paw away and looked at the blood on her paw, then back up to her mother, her bangs, covering more of her eyes than usual, were splattered with blood, and the blood was dripping onto her muzzle. There were two large gashes that ran from the tip of her cheek almost to her mouth.

"There wont be a next time, Vitani, you have failed me, that was the perfect situation, and you failed, you got too caught up in yourself, I can't have that happen, Kovu will take over from now on." Zira looked to Kovu proudly. Kovu's face was shocked.

Vitani roared. "You can't do that! I'm only and adolescent, I still have time!"

"No, we don't have time Vitani, things are getting worse! We can't wait for you to become perfect."

"Well he's just as usless as I am, he's too week!"

Zira roared and charged at Vitani, raising her paw for another attack, but this time Vitani moved out of the way and slammed her paw down on Zira's back hard, right between her shoulder blades. Zira fell to the ground and looked up at Vitani gasping for air in shock.

"Go to hell." Vitani growled and turn to run.

**Oooo! Got another twist! Hope you liked it! Please please please let me know! It makes me write more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

Kiara ran up Pride Rock, right past her confused mother, and over to her own spot in the back of the cave. Only two other lionesses were in the cave at the time and decided it best not to disturb Kiara.

Simba slowly climbed the rocks to a waiting Nala.

"Simba, what happened? What did you say to her?" Nala quickly walked to Simba.

"She was almost killed, Nala." Simba whispered.

"What?! Simba, tell me what happened!" there was anger in Nala's voice.

"Your not going to like it, Nala." Simba avoided his mate's gaze.

"Tell me Simba." Nala demanded.

Simba sighed, "I found her by the river almost in the Outlands cornered by Vitani, who was ready to strike, I got there just in time."

"No..." Nala backed away shaking her head, "I don't believe it!" The anger was still present in Nala's voice, but over shadowed by sadness.

"Nala I saw her, she was about to pounce on Kiara!"

"You saw wrong!" Nala choked out.

"How many other lionesses do you know that have fur hanging over their eyes?"

"No, I dont' understand, why would she do that?"

"She belongs to Zira now, Nala, let her go." Simba tried to comfort his mate.

"I can't Simba, she is my daughter. Could you just let Kiara go?"

Simba doesn't respond, he only looks down at his paws and sighs.

"You see!" Nala manages to choke out, while a tear rolls down her cheek.

"What do you expect me to do Nala? Just march over there and ask to take back the one who almost killed my daughter!?"

"I don't know Simba, but we need to do something, I don't know how much more I can take."

Simba sighs nuzzling Nala, "Let's talk about it tomorrow, others are starting to come home, and the sun is setting."

Nala doesn't say anything, she just turns and walks into the cave. Simba takes one last look at the setting sun and then follows her in.

* * *

After escaping from her mother Vitani didn't know where to go. No way was she going into the Pride Lands, which were to the north. To the east is a vast desert, that she hasn't been too far enough to know how big it is, and to the west, there is another pride that defends their territory like it's the end of the world if a jackal steps one foot in it. To the south grasslands span for many miles with little water, though to get there Vitani would have to cross a river. So she set off in that direction. After running for about a day, she came upon a murky river, and stopped to drink.

_I should spend the night here, and set off tomorrow._Vitani stopped drinking to look around for some place to sleep, all she saw was grass and a couple trees_. I guess the closest thing to shelter I'm going to get it that tree_. Vitani took one last drink and headed over to a large tree, the tree's roots stuck out of the ground and formed small arches. Vitani settled herself between two roots and soon fell asleep. Though she didn't get to sleep long because her cut started to hurt unbearably. She struggled had to find some way to sooth the pain, but since the cut was on her face there wasn't much she could do about it. _Damn Mother! Her claws were probably dirty, and now this is probably infected! I'll get her for this, one day... she'll see... _Thinking about what she could do distracted Vitani from the pain and soon she fell back asleep, only to be awakened again in the morning to an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, wake up, it's not safe here." The voice is close to Vitani and it took a few moments for it to register with her that someone was talking to her, when it did Vitani quickly got to her feet to face the one who woke her. The voice belonged to a male that looked about her age. His brown mane was about half way grown, his body was a light tan color, his muzzle, tips of his paws, and stomach were an even lighter color, his eyes were brown with the slightest tint of purple to them. His tail twitched as he waited for Vitani's response, she eyed him suspiciously.

"Why is it not safe, there are no prides here?" Vitani held her head high, silently telling the male that she was not afraid.

"There is now, my father and his pride just claimed this land... But he doesn't like competition, you should get out of here." The male looked around worriedly.

"I don't have a pride, and I am no compitition to a full grown male."

"Oh... well we don't have many in our pride, you could join us if you wanted, though I have to warn you, my dad can be pretty strict."

_Oh, you have no idea what the meaning of strict can be_. Vitani bitterly thought to herself. She pondered what the young male had said, this pride could be promising, maybe they could help her. New faces, none of which have anything to do with her family or the Pride Landers, and she could always leave. "Alright, I'll join you."

"Great! What's you name?" The male eagerly asked.

"Vitani, and yours?"

"Rajo." Rajo put his chin in the air and his paw on his chest, "Rajo, prince of the nomad pride! Well though I guess were not nomads anymore..."

Vitani rolled her eyes, Rajo didn't seem to notice.

"Come on, I'll take you to my dad!" with that Rajo turned and headed off in the other direction, Vitani sighed and followed.

**A little short, but I thought that I should end it there. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the extremely long update! Review and let me know what you think of this chapter please! **

"When do you think she's going to come back?" Kovu asks his brother as he scans the horizon from his look out on top of a large termite mound.

"Probably soon; she'll realize she can't take care of herself and come running back to Mommy." Nuka responds while picking a termite from his fur.

"I hope she's back soon." Kovu sighs and hangs his head, giving up his search for now. _She can't leave me here._

Vitani and Rajo walked in quietly for quite a ways until Rajo finally decided to break the silence.

"So, uh, what were you doing out there all by yourself?"

"It's a really long story." Vitani winces at the thought of her mother. "And it's not a nice story either."

Rajo could sense that she didn't want to talk about it. He took a second to look at her; there were two large gashes on her cheek that looked extremely painful and fresh, she was obviously very under fed, and had many scars all over her body. Her fur was dirty and he spotted the occasional bug crawling around on her, but she didn't seem to mind. He could see every muscle in her body flex when she walked; it was very apparent that she had struggled to survive, where ever she came from.

"I won't make you talk about it… but my dad may want an explanation… just to warn you."

Vitani just nodded in acknowledgment. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Vitani couldn't help but notice how beautiful the land was; it reminded her quite a bit of the pride lands, but with a noticeably larger amount of trees, and they didn't come upon as many herds. The grass was for the most part green, and they passed a couple small watering holes. As they walked, large boulders became more abundant; they eventually became a sort of maze, they had to weave their way in-between to get to their destination.

"We're almost there." As soon as Rajo finished his sentence a large booming voice came from above.

"Rajo. Explain yourself. Who is this strange lion you have brought here?"

Vitani gaped at the lion standing on the rock above her. He was fully grown, just as big as Simba, if not bigger, and a lot more intimidating. His pelt was a dusty tan color; his toes, belly, and muzzle were a cream color, and his mane was a deep brown; very similar to Kovu's. Suddenly Vitani was also aware that there were others around them. They were surrounded by lionesses.

"Dad, this is Vitani, I found her this morning when I was walking around. She needs a home."

The king hopped down from the rock and stood before them for a second, then circled around them, obviously studying Vitani.

"Speak for yourself young lioness." He once again stood before them.

"Please sir, I no longer have a home, or a pride to belong to. I ask that you grant me permission to stay here, if even only until I regain my strength."

"I see. And why is it that you no longer have a pride or home?"

"Well you see, sir, it's a very long story, but in short I was upset with my pride's ways and decided to get away from them; namely the queen. There's a lot more to the story, but that's the simplest version I can give you without being here until sundown."

"Please Dad, look at her, she could be no harm to us, let her get well again."

The king was silent for a while; then adopted a slightly softer look.

"Very well, I can tell when one is in need of help, and you my dear, obviously need help. You can stay and tell us the whole story, and I will grant you permission to stay with my pride until you are healthy again, then we shall see if you can be a permanent addition or not."

"Thank you, sir!" Vitani dipped her head low to the king.

"You are welcome, young Vitani. Forgive me; I have not told you my name, I am Kowan, King of the Nomad pride." A brown lioness with vibrant purple eyes came to stand by the king. "And this is my queen, Rea."

"Pleased to meet you, Vitani." The Rea's soft voice was very calming.

"Pleasure is mine." Vitani once again dips her head low. It was weird for her to be so polite.

Rajo jumped a little with excitement. "Great! Come on, Vitani, I'll show you around!"

Just then Vitani's stomach gave a huge growl, she was filled with embarrassment.

Rea laughed, and the rest of the pride giggled. "I think we first need to find her some food, son. Come on ladies." Rea began to walk away, but was stopped by Kowan.

"Hold on Rea, I think this would be the perfect opportunity for our son to show us his improved hunting skills. Don't you think, Rajo?"

"Yeah sure, I can show you around and get some food at the same time!" Rajo jumped again and began bounding off. "Come on, Vitani!"

Vitani looked back at the king, who motioned his head in the direction of Rajo with a slight smile. She quickly followed the young prince.

"Sire, you're not just going to let Rajo be alone with her right away are you?" A lioness asked.

"Of course not! Rea?"

The queen rolled her eyes and walked off in the direction Vitani and Rajo went.

"This is so exciting! There were no other lions my age in the pride, but now there is! We're going to have so much fun, there's so much to do here!" Rajo jumped up on top of a rock to scan the land for food.

"This place is so beautiful." Vitani jumped up on the rock beside him, taking a deep breath as the wind blew her bangs about her face. Life was starting to take on a happier feeling.

"Yeah it is, it's nice to have a place to stay, so you don't have to be roaming around all the time, never knowing where you're going to sleep next."

"Better than not knowing when you're going to eat next." Vitani said gloomily.

Rajo caught the look on Vitani's face and decided not to ask questions and go back to looking for food. "Hey look! Antelope! It's our lucky day, wait right here, I'll be right back." With that he hopped off the rock and headed towards the herd.

Vitani laid down on the rock to enjoy the show. Suddenly she heard the crack of a stick behind her and quickly looked back to see what made the noise, but she couldn't see anything that would have caused it. An eerie feeling crept up in her stomach that she was being watched, but she pushed it aside, deciding that she didn't know the land and it could have been anything. When her eyes settled back on Rajo her hopes of having food quickly were gone. She could tell he was going to fail in his attempt at a kill; his stance was all wrong, and he was moving the grass way too much, the antelope were sure to see him, and take off. As soon as that though crossed her mind the herd bolted; followed by Rajo, who was way too far behind to catch one. Vitani sighed and shook her head. _Males should never be allowed to hunt. _Her stomach growled again. She couldn't remember the last time she ate more than a mouse, now there was a whole herd in front of her for the taking. She figured that it is probably going to take Rajo a long time to kill one, so she decided to take matters into her own paws. She quickly hopped down from the rock and headed in Rajo's direction.

Rajo soon realized that he wasn't going to catch an antelope and gave up the chase. He stood there and watched the herd run off. _Mom and Dad are going to be so disappointed in me. _He sat and tried to think of what to do, while looking around for another possible food source. Soon his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone coming up behind him. He turned around to see Vitani.

"You're not going to give up just like that are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not quite the best hunter yet." Rajo hung his head.

"Watch then; and learn." With that Vitani trotted off in the direction of the herd.

Rajo quickly got up and followed Vitani. Soon the antelope herd was in sight again. Vitani stopped, turned to Rajo and whispered, "Wait on that rock up there, don't make a sound." She instructed. Rajo did as told and laid low on the near-by rock. Vitani crept through the grass towards the herd; careful to take the path that will create the least amount of disturbance in the grass and the least amount of noise, just as she had been taught. Rajo soon couldn't even see Vitani; she blended into the grass to well. Vitani got as close as she dared and lay as low as she could; her claws extended and muscles flexed ready to launch the young lioness forward. Vitani picked her target, locked on, and took off. It took the herd a second to realize what was going on, they only had a few seconds to run until Vitani was on top of them. She tripped her target and was quickly on top of it clamping her jaws around its neck. Antelopes were the perfect size for her. She wasn't big enough to take down anything bigger than antelopes yet.

She let the dead antelope drop to the ground; he muzzle was dripping with its blood. Suddenly as sharp pain appeared in her cheek. Vitani winced and held her paw to her cut. When she pulled it away she realized that the blood dripping from her muzzle wasn't just from the antelope, but her cut had opened up again.

"Wow. Can you teach me how to do that?" Rajo trotted up behind her; he gasped when he saw her cheek.

"I can try I guess."

"Cool! … Hey, what happened to your cheek? That looks painful."

Vitani's first instinct was to lie and tell him that she fell or something, but when she looked at his face he looked so concerned; like he wanted to help. Only her brother Kovu had ever looked at her like that before, it hit a soft spot in her and she decided to tell him the truth.

"It's from my… my mother."

"What?" Rajo asked amazed. _How could a mother ever harm her cub? _

"She's why I left, this was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Wha…Why?" Rajo sat down next to her. Just then her stomach gave a long growl.

"I'll explain later, I'm starving!" Vitani quickly tried to snap her thoughts off of home; she didn't need to worry about that anymore, and took a bite out of the antelope.

Rajo let her eat while he tried to picture this in his head. _She must have had a horrible life; no one deserves that kind of treatment. _Rajo had the strong urge to comfort Vitani; he could tell she needed a friend right now.

**There's a lot more to come! Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
